ben10fanfictionfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Nuevas Reglas
Es el séptimo capítulo de Coss: La Historia del Fin del Universo. Trama Autobús... Se encuentran todos sentados, conversando, texteando y así... Coss: 'Ah, el concierto estuvo genial '''Julien: '''Lo se, además tenemos la tarde libre '''Coss: '''Demasiado cool todo esto El camión se detiene '''Joel: '''Muy bien jóvenes, llegamos al hotel Todos comienzan a a bajar '''Lizzy: '''Oigan, ¿Naomi ya bajó? Rabah hace la típica expresión de "no se" '''Coss: '''La verdad no la he visto Posteriormente del autobús baja Magnética y esta va tras Coss '''Magnética: '''Hola Coss Coss se frena y ambos se apartan un poco de los chicos, los cuales comienzan a entrar al hotel '''Magnética: '¿No estuvo genial el concierto? 'Coss: '''Si, no soy muy fan de ese tipo de música pero debo admitir que me gustó mucho Ambos entran al hotel '''Coss: '¿Cómo te encuentras por todo? '''Magnética: '''No estoy del todo bien, todavía necesito arreglar las cosas Los chicos toman los elevadores y finalmente por ir atrás, Coss y Magnética se terminan yendo solos en uno '''Coss: '''Magnética, me salvaste la vida, realmente estoy agradecido '''Magnética: '''No fue nada, estabas en peligro '''Coss: '''Enserio Magnética, eres una persona demasiado genial y creo que despejar mi mente de todo el asunto en Orange Star y eso me ha dejado pensando en que tal vez tu... Coss y Magnética comienzan a acercarse, y cuando están a punto de proceder al beso... ''Teléfono: She was a skater boy see said you later'' '''Coss: '''Si, es el mio... Coss atiende '''Coss: '''Bueno ''Xiadany: Coss, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya llegaste?'' '''Coss: '''Si, estoy bien ''Xiadany: Me alegro, ¿Qué tal todo?'' '''Coss: '''Ahora estoy algo ocupado, pero me ha ido de maravilla ''Xiadany: Oh, no quiero molestar, te texteo luego, adiós, te quiero'' Coss cuelga el teléfono 'Magnética: '¿En qué estábamos? Coss y Magnética vuelven a acercarse y antes de poner conectar sus labios el ascensor se abre 'Eve: '¡Chicos! 'Coss: '''Hola Eve -_- '''Eve: '¿Pueden creerlo? El ascensor iba a su máxima capacidad así que tuvimos que bajar algunos, ¡Chicos, el ascensor ya llegó, rápido! Al ascensor entran Eve, Eliza, Mila, y Atenea 'Coss (Pensando): '''Oh rayos, todo mi pasado...y Eve, junto, aquí Magnética hace como si fuera a activar su Dualnatrix pero Coss la detiene al sostener su mano '''Coss (Susurrando): '''No te apures, después habrá tiempo para los dos Coss sonríe al igual que Magnética '''Mila: '''Uy si, don amoroso '''Coss: '''Cállate Mila '''Mila: '''Uuuuyyyyy, el señor elotito Coss y Mila se ríen '''Eliza: '''Me alegra verlos juntos muchachos, sabía que un día iban a volver '''Atenea: '''Aquí es donde me pregunto, ¿Voy a ser primera dama o no? Coss se pone rojo '''Eve: '''Pues a mi me cae mejor Xiadany... Magnética se exalta e intenta acceder al Dualnatrix pero Coss la vuelve a detener, el ascensor se abre '''Coss: '''Uy, que bueno, llegamos a nuestro destino Los chicos salen y se encuentran con los demás esperándolos '''Melisandre: '''Por fin aparecieron muchachos '''Coss: '¿Por qué no fueron a sus cuartos? 'Julien: '''Será porque...¡Tu traes las llaves de todos!, animal '''Coss: '''Ah, cierto Coss comienza a arrojar las tarjetas a todos y cada uno de los chicos '''Magnética: '¿Cuándo habrá tiempo para ambos? '''Coss: '''Pronto, te lo juro De repente el teléfono de Coss comienza a sonar pero este al ver que es Xiadany lo silencia '''Didac: Coss, ¿La llave la tienes tu? Coss: 'Si, ya voy Coss solo le da un abrazo a Magnética y se va con Didac hacia su habitación... Más Tarde... Coss y Didac salen de su habitación, Coss comienza a cerrar la puerta '''Coss: '¿Y cómo vas con Arlette? Uuuuuuh 'Didac: '''Jajajaja, pues hoy nos sentamos juntos en el concierto, y me abrazo '''Coss: '''Que lindo Coss y Didac comienzan a caminar por el pasillo '''Didac: '¿Tu con Xia? 'Coss: '''Ya no estoy tan seguro si me gusta Bailey, creo que es porque estar a 1500 kilómetros de ella, y con Magnética, me hacen cambiar de parecer '''Didac: '''Ya veo... De sus habitaciones salen Julien, Richard, Rabah, Julius, Steven y Banner '''Banner: '''Hola chicos, mañana tenemos el día libre '''Coss: '¡Ah, cierto! 'Rabah: '''Vamos por unas chiquinenas '''Julien: '''Vamos a echar la reta '''Coss: '''No se, hay mejores cosas que hacer en la ciudad más grande del mundo '''Didac: '''Coss tiene un buen punto '''Banner: '''Vayamos al juego en el Azteca '''Coss: '''Cool De sus habitaciones salen Matt, Charlie, Henry, Edson, Norman, Brandon, Kevin, Emmy, Axel, Alexander y Jean-Paul '''Jean-Paul: '''Hola muchachos '''Matt: '''Vaya vaya, es el guapo de la NDC Jean-Paul guiña el ojo a Matt '''Rabah: '''Uuuy Matt, si yo fuera tu, me estaría maquillando Charles, Walter, Andrew, Emmy y Albert salen de sus habitaciones '''Coss: '''Me sorprende que llegas a ser más femenina que muchas '''Rabah: '''Apúntalo baby '''Julien: '''Fingiré no haber oído eso '''Charlie: '''Si, yo también '''Norman: '''Chicos, ¿Bajamos? '''Henry: '''Supongo que si, tenemos que ir a cenar Los chicos toman los distintos elevadores, por grupos, mientras tanto, en el mismo piso... '''Naomi: '''Corre que se nos hace tarde Naomi y Lizzy llegan hasta los elevadores '''Lizzy: '''No te preocupes Nao, estoy casi segura que no estamos atrasadas De pronto llegan corriendo Magnética, Melisandre, y Éster 'Éster: '¿Qué ha pasado? '''Lizzy: '''Creo que no ha salido nadie a cenar De pronto llegan Eve, Valerie, Liz, Mila, Eliza, Marysa, Jessica y Greeka '''Eve: '¿No ha bajado nadie? 'Éster: '''Supongo que no Llegan corriendo Maggie y Leslie '''Ambas: '¿Ya bajó Jean-Paul? '''Mila: '''Jajajajaja, no Danielle, Chelsea, Charlotte, Carly, Valerie Miroshlave, Rossie, Atenea, Arlette, y Fanny se unen a las chicas en el corredor del piso '''Carly: '''Holaaaaaaa '''Mila: '''CARLYYYYYY '''Arlette: Ay, las amo Magnética: 'Pero no tanto como tú a Didac Las chicas se ríen '''Chelsea: '¿Ya han bajado los chicos? 'Magnética: '''No lo creo '''Melisandre: '''Vamos, hay que ganarles las mejores mesas '''Rossie: '''Los elevadores están ocupados '''Fanny: '''Pues por las escaleras '''Leslie: '''Genial, se van a ensuciar mis zapatos '''Liz: '''Vamos Leslie, no seas llorona Las chicas comienzan a correr por las escaleras del hotel Mientras Tanto en el Segundo Piso... Los chicos salen de los elevadores '''Didac: '''Bueno, eso fue un largo trayecto '''Coss: '''Si, pero ahora vamos a cenar, hay que ganar las mejores mesas Los chicos comienzan a dirigirse al comedor cuando de pronto del otro lado del pasillo, las chicas vienen corriendo '''Rabah: '¡Las vamos a ganar! 'Coss: '¡Cossitos Forever! Los chicos comienzan a correr y al llegar al comedor... 3 Doritos Después... Coss y los chicos están sentados hasta atrás del comedor 'Julien: '¡¿Cómo es posible eso?! '''Coss: '''Nos ganaron justamente '''Richard: '''Y justamente es que nos haya electrocutado una chica de la Zona #4 '''Coss: '''Es una novicia en esto de los poderes, pronto entenderá como usarlos para bien '''Edson: '''Eso espero Didac toma su guitarra '''Didac: '''Oigan chicos, listos para tocar algo '''Coss: '''Toca Boulevard of Broken Dreams '''Steven: '''Echate la de Despacito '''Axel: '''Baby la vida es un ciclo '''Julien: '''Canta la del Ansioso '''Rabah: No manches jajaja Didac: 'Tengo una buena canción para cantar... Didac comienza a tocar unos acordes simples '''Didac: '''Coss, tu te la sabes, no me lo nigues Didac comienza a tocar una canción muy conocida '''Coss: '...Ella durmió, al calor de las masas Las chicas se dan cuenta de que Didac toca la guitarra y se dirigen hacia las mesas de los chicos 'Arlette: '''Es mio '''Coss: '''Y yo desperté, queriendo soñarla '''Didac: '''Algún tiempo atrás, pensé en escribirle '''Damian: '''Más nunca sortee... '''Jonathan: '''Las trampas del amor '''Todos: '¡De aquel amoooooooor, de música ligera! 'Walter: '''Nada nos libra... '''Didac: '''Nada más queda... Todos comienzan a aplaudir mientras Yemayá llega con su guitarra eléctrica y comienza a tocar la parte rápida '''Coss: '¡A volar todo! Todos comienzan a saltar mientras Coss se eleva por los aires y los chicos lo comienzan a cargar 'Coss (Pensando): '''La mejor noche de mi maldita vida Algún Rato Más Tarde... Todos los chicos se dirigen hacia sus habitaciones, visiblemente cansados '''Rabah: '¿Entonces que se arma mañana? 'Coss: '''Pues es libre...¡¿Qué tal si hacemos una pijamada más tarde?! '''Diego: '''Claro, son las 9...¿Qué tal si vienen a nuestro cuarto a las 10:30? '''Julien: '''Jalo '''Julius: '''Yo iré... '''Coss: '''Bien, en mi cuarto a las 10:30 amiguitos Los chicos llegan a sus habitaciones y entran... A las 10:30 en la Habitación de Didac y Coss.... Los chicos comienzan a llegar en pijama mientras Coss y Didac observan una película '''Coss: '''Estuvo muy bien este plan de la pijamada Los chicos abren sus botanas, prenden una consola, y comienzan a jugar, tomar fotos y comer '''Rabah: '''Noche de machos '''Didac: '''Genial Rabah y Didac chocan sus manos '''Walter: '¿Qué tal si traemos chicos? '''Matt: No Walter, necesitamos hacer algo tranquilo si queremos mantenernos aquí, bien, ahora, saquen las bebidas Julien: '''Me rehúso a tomar alcohol '''Coss: '''Yo también, que asco '''Charlie: '''Igual, una vez tomé Fifth Crazy y me caí de las escaleras '''Banner: '''No creo que sea buena idea tomar aquí '''Matt: '''Yo me refería a juguitos de manzana '''Richard: '''Oh bueno, así cambia todo Los chicos comienzan a divertirse un rato Fuera del Hotel... La noche está despejada y de pronto cae una pastilla en la calle, desde el espacio, un policía observa... '''Policía: '''Algo raro pasa aquí Un chico se acerca a la pastilla '''Policía: '''Atrás, no se acerque al objeto El chico lo ignora y sujeta la pastilla en su mano, esta se absorbe por su piel ante la mirada atónita de este '''Chico: '''Tenía razón, no me siento muy bien... El chico comienza a caminar hacia el policía y cae al suelo '''Policía: '''Hombre herido, aparente intoxicación, posiblemente está drogado El chico de pronto se levanta, sonriente y con los ojos bien abiertos '''Chico: '''Estoy bien El chico convierte sus dedos en garras y atraviesa el estómago del policía '''Policía: '''Cofcof...que pasa '''Chico: '''Salve Vilgaxia El chico suelta al policía ya moribundo... De Vuelta al Hotel... Se encuentra Coss acostado en la cama mientras los demás lo miran '''Didac: '''Bro, deja de pensar en ella '''Julien: '''Sabes que tan intenso se pone esto, vigilaré la puerta '''Matt: '''Yo el teléfono para que no la llame '''Richard: '''Yo el baño para que salte por la ventana... '''Rabah: '''Coss, ¿Qué te pasa? Coss se mantiene acostado en la cama, casi inamovible '''Coss: '''Hablando en mi sueño estoy, ya me vuelvo loco '''Rabah: '''Loco ya estás '''Matt: '''Cuerdo no estás Coss se sienta en la cama '''Coss: '''Lo pensé y hasta escribí, y eso no me ayuda '''Julien: '''Y no ayudará '''Banner: '''No no jamás Coss se levanta hacia el baño '''Coss: '''Ay mi amor, ella me hace sentir como nadie más, no hay nadie más Coss dibuja un corazón en el espejo del baño pero Richard lo borra '''Coss: '''Pero ella... Banner arrastra a Coss hasta la cama de nuevo '''Coss: '''Ella no me ama y me dije "no más" '''Julien: '''No hay más Coss se levanta de la cama corriendo hacia el celular ya que este suena '''Matt: '''Uno, no atiendas el teléfono, solo te va a traer como su gato viejo Coss se dirige a la puerta y lo interrumpe Julien '''Julien: '''Dos, no la dejes entrar porque otra vez la tendrás que sacar Walter toma del brazo a Coss y lo lleva hasta un sillón '''Walter: '''Tres, no seas su amigo, al final vas a terminar enredado en su abrigo '''Rabah: '''Si está por encima de ti, nunca vas a sacarla de aquí Rabah toca el pecho de Coss '''Didac: Aprendete esas reglas Coss esquiva a Julien y sale de la habitación Coss: '''No son muy buenas reglas Los chicos tratan de rodearlo pero Coss los continúa evadiendo '''Richard: '''Tienen que salir de ti mismo '''Julien: '''Son tus nuevas reglas Finalmente Rabah lo taclea '''Walter: '''Tienen que salir de ti mismo Los chicos ahora se trasladan al cuarto donde algunos comienzan a peinarse, otros limpian sus zapatos '''Coss: '''Sigo yendo al frente pero freno derrepente... '''Todos: '''No gires ya, no lo hagas '''Coss: '''Creo que ya la superé, pues ahora soy un alien Coss les muestra el Exomatrix '''Julien: '''No en realidad, no lo serás Coss se comienza a poner una camisa '''Coss: '''Ay mi amor, ella no me quiere y tengo que decirme a mi, algo así '''Didac: '''Ya hazlo '''Walter: '''Hazlo '''Rabah: '''Hazlo Se ve a los chicos vestidos muy bien, con ropa casual, de pronto el teléfono vuelve a sonar '''Coss y Matt: '''Uno, no contestes el teléfono solo te va a traer como su gato viejo Tocan a la puerta '''Coss y Julien: '''Dos, no la dejes entrar o de nuevo la tendrás que sacar Banner vuelve a arrojar al sillón a Coss '''Coss: '''Tres, no seas su amigo si al final vas a terminar enredado en su abrigo '''Walter: '''Y si está por encima de ti Coss sonríe y se tienta el pecho '''Coss: No, ya la saqué de aquí Los chicos ahora caminan por el pasillo dirigiéndose a los elevadores Didac: '''Aprendete esas reglas '''Coss: '''Tengo mis nuevas reglas '''Walter: '''Tienen que salir de ti mismo '''Julien: '''Aprendete esas reglas '''Coss: '''Creo que ya salen de mi Los chicos están a punto de llegar al elevador cuando la luz del pasillo se corta '''Coss: '''No se preocupen, tengo un reloj-linterna Coss pulsa un botón del Exomatrix y comienza a emitir luz... '''Walter: '''Que raro De pronto una figura se erige detrás de los chicos '''Didac: Vayamos afuera como teníamos planeado '???: '''No tan rápido Es el mismo chico que fue controlado por la pastilla '''Coss: '¿Quién eres y qué quieres? '???: '''Soy Spectrum, y vengo por ti Spectrum comienza a lanzar pastillas a los chicos pero estos las esquivan Toluca, Cerca de la CDMX Xiadany va viajando con sus padres y su hermana en un auto '''Xiadany: '''No se porqué no responde... '''Madre de Xiadany: '''No te preocupes, seguro tiene mejores cosas que hacer '''Xiadany: '''Papá, ¿Seguro que estas son sólo vacaciones? '''Sr. Bailey: '''Si hija, la oferta de trabajo la sigo analizando, no hay nada escrito '''Xiadany: '''Okay.. En el Cuarto de Magnética Magnética apaga las luces '''Melisandre: '''Buenas noches Magnética '''Magnética: '''Lindos sueños Melisandre Ambas toman sus respectivas camas y se acuestan '''Magnética (Pensando): '¿Cómo estará Coss? De pronto Coss atraviesa la puerta y se estrella contra el sillón del cuarto de ambas 'Coss: '''Hola chicas Coss se levanta a duras penas '''Melisandre: '¿Coss, estás bien? 'Coss: '''No, estoy adolorido Los chicos entran al cuarto de Melisandre y se refugian en el baño y en el armario '''Magnética: '¡¿Qué está pasando?! 'Coss: '''No hay tiempo, reúne a nuestros mejores hombres '''Magnética: '''No vamos a traer a Norbert desde Nueva Bellwood, es imposible, ni con Teleportal podemos Spectrum entra al cuarto y se para fijamente frente a los tres '''Coss: '''Nadie está hablando de los de allá Julien y Rabah salen del baño rápidamente y derriban a Spectrum '''Melisandre: '''Bien, me uno Melisandre sujeta una lámpara y la estrella en la cabeza de Spectrum, pero este se vuelve a levantar '''Spectrum: '''Yo no fallo Spectrum lanza pastillas a Julien, Rabah y Melisandre y estos comienzan a transformarse en zombies '''Melisandre: '''Es imposible escapar '''Julien: '''Salve el emperador Vilgax Rabah intenta ir por Magnética pero esta se escabulle '''Coss: '''Magnética, somos tu y yo contra el mundo, ¿Entendido? '''Magnética: '''Bien, yo lo distraigo y tu lo destrozas Magnética se transforma en Lodestar y comienza a arrojar los muebles hacia Spectrum pero estos no lo dañan '''Rabah: '''Resistir será inútil Rabah arroja ácido de su boca hacia los muebles que arroja Lodestar y estos se van deshaciendo '''Coss: '''Oye espectro, métete con un hombre Coss y Spectrum comienzan a golpearse entre sí hasta que... '''Spectrum: '''Ya me caíste mal Spectrum arroja por la ventana a Coss y este comienza una caída libre '''Coss: '''Bien Exomatrix, no me falles ahora Coss aprieta el Exomatrix y cae al suelo como Goop '''Goop: '''Genial Goop pasa a ser Fuego y se eleva hasta la ventana rota '''Fuego: '''Que bien que no estoy muerto, ¿Verdad? Fuego arroja llamas al apartamento y comienza un incendio del cual huyen dramáticamente los chicos refugiados '''Lodestar: '''Coss, ¡¿Acaso estás loco?! Lodestar pasa a ser Articguana '''Articguana: '''Creo que si estás loco Articguana congela a Spectrum y a los poseídos '''Fuego: '''Gracias señorita sabelotodo Ambos se destransforman '''Magnética: '''Debiste tener cuidado '''Coss: '''Pude haber muerto Magnética '''Magnética: '''Pues si, pero el Universo puedo haber sido esclavizado Spectrum se descongela '''Spectrum: '''Sorpresa Spectrum logra impactar un rayo negro a Coss en el pecho '''Spectrum: '''Creo que esto me pertenece... Spectrum materializa un bastón y lo clava en el Exomatrix '''Magnética: '''No... Magnética arroja un pulso electromagnético a Spectrum y lo saca volando '''Coss: '''No estoy bien Magnética... Coss comienza a toser '''Magnética: '''Coss, tienes que quedarte aquí, conmigo Coss comienza a hiperventilar '''Magnética: '''Tu no puedes dejarnos Coss... Spectrum regresa a la habitación '''Spectrum: '''Salve Vilgax Magnética encaja su mano en el pecho de Spectrum y logra extirpar una cápsula negra '''Magnética: '''Esto es por Coss Spectrum cae al suelo y se transforma en el chico del principio '''Chico: '''Gracias... El chico se desvanece y muere '''Magnética: '''No, yo no soy esto, no soy una asesina El artefacto negro comienza a extenderse desde la mano de Magnética hasta su brazo '''Magnética: '''No no no Magnética se transforma en Alien X y se queda paralizada, al igual que la cosa extraña en su brazo Dentro de la Mente de Alien X Se encuentra Magnética en mitad del Universo '''Magnética: '¿Qué está pasando? De pronto aparecen Serena y Bellicus 'Serena: '''Bellatrix... '''Bellicus: '''Magnética... '''Magnética: '¿Quiénes son ustedes? 'Serena: '''Somos los guardianes de los Celestiales, especie que ahora eres... '''Magnética: '''Soy humana, mutada, pero humana '''Bellicus: '''Me refiero al reloj Magnética ve como varios planetas explotan '''Magnética: '¿Qué está pasando? Magnética se ve a si misma, junto a Vilgax, sometiendo gente 'Serena: '''Esto es lo que va a pasar cuando el Spectrox te absorba por completo Magnética ve al Universo comenzar a desaparecer '''Bellicus: '''Puedes cambiar toda la historia '''Magnética: '''No quiero que esto desaparezca '''Serena: '''Puedes cambiar lo que quieras Magnética se ve apresurada al ver que el Universo se desintegra poco a poco '''Magnética: '''Quiero que todo el Universo sea reconstruído '''Serena: '¿Así cómo así? La historia se va a repetir 'Magnética: '''Quiero que Spectrum no aparezca '''Bellicus: '''Spectrum tarde o temprano les causará problemas, la historia se va a repetir '''Magnética: '''Rayos...¡Deseo que Spectrum venga por el Dualnatrix y no por el Exomatrix! '''Bellicus y Serena: '''Aceptado El Universo comienza a ser reconstruido y Magnética desaparece... Habitación de Magnética... '''Spectrum: '''Sorpresa Magnética empuja a Coss y crea un campo magnético que repele el rayo oscuro que lanza Spectrum '''Spectrum: '''Que lista Spectrum, frente a una débil Magnética, la arroja al suelo y clava su lanza en el Dualnatrix de ella '''Magnética: '''Tenía que ser de esta manera... Magnética comienza a sufrir porque el Dualnatrix se va despegando de ella poco a poco '''Coss: '''Magnética... Coss se transforma en Fuego Pantanoso y este amarra en lianas a Spectrum '''Fuego Pantanoso: '''La práctica lo perfecciona, aunque tu corazón no reacciona Spectrum se libera pero Magnética se logra levantar para darle un choque eléctrico '''Magnética: '''Respira, y admira, como Spectrum se va Fuego Pantanoso pasa a ser supremo y logra congelar a Spectrum '''Fuego Pantanoso Supremo: '''Ya tengo, ya tengo De pronto entra Charlie, y con un arma láser atraviesa el pecho de Spectrum para sacar el artefacto negro, acto seguido, Julien, Melisandre y Rabah se descongelan '''Charlie: '''Ya tengo nuevas reglas Charlie y Fuego Pantanoso Supremo chocan sus manos '''Magnética: '''Y esto... El artefacto es encerrado en una burbuja por Fuego Pantanoso Supremo '''Magnética: '¿Y ahora qué? Fuego Pantanoso Supremo se destransforma 'Coss: '''Son casi las 2 de la madrugada, mejor durmamos, mañana hay que ir a las pirámides '''Magnética: '''Me parece correcto Los chicos se van de la habitación de las chicas, reconstruída mágicamente '''Melisandre: '¿No estaban los vidrios rotos? Magnética sonríe mientras se arranca la lanza del Dualnatrix 'Magnética: '''Creo que fue por un milagro "Celestial" que se repararan, al igual que la puerta Las chicas vuelven a la cama En el Espacio Exterior... Vilgax observa en una pantalla como Spectrum fue derrotado '''Vilgax: '¡Psyphon! Dirige la nave hacia el Sistema de Rigel-9 'Myslyvet: '''Me alegro que por fin vaya directamente por el chico '''Vilgax: '''Tengo un plan que debemos ejecutar a la perfección, pero no debemos de apresurarnos '''Psyphon: '''Bajo las actuales direcciones de la galaxia, la luz solar dañará la nave '''Vilgax: '''Bien, tenemos dos problemas que resolver Vilgax se levanta de su silla y se pone sus guantes de combate '''Myslyvet: '¿Qué está haciendo jefe? '''Vilgax: '''Vamos a destrozar al portador del Omnitrix... Vilgax sonríe... Personajes Héroes * Coss * Julien * Rabah * Melisandre * Magnética * Xiadany Villanos * Spectrum * Julien (Poseído) * Rabah (Poseído) * Melisandre (Poseída) * Vilgax * Psyphon * Myslyvet Secundarios * Serena * Bellicus * Joel * Simon * Lizzy * Naomi * Eve * Yemayá * Éster * Valerie * Julius * Richard * Steven * Matt * Charlie * Liz * Mila * Eliza * Henry * Marysa * Didac * Edson * Jessica * Kevin * Norman * Brandon * Greeka * Axel * Alexander * Maggie * Leslie * Jean-Paul * Banner * Charles * Walter * Andrew * Danielle * Chelsea * Damian * Jonathan * Charlotte * Carly * Valerie Miroshlave * Rossy * Atenea * Arlette * Emmy * Albert * Fany * Policía * Familia de Xiadany Aliens Utilizados * Importal (Mencionado) * Lodestar (Por Magnética) * Goop (Por Coss) * Fuego (Por Coss) * Articguana (Por Magnética) * Alien X (Por Magnética) * Fuego Pantanoso (Por Coss) ** Fuego Pantanoso Supremo Eventos Importantes/Curiosidades * Primer episodio en el que Magnética es heroína y no villana * El tono de llamada de Coss es Skater Boy de Avril Lavigne * Aparecen alrededor de 60 personajes en este episodio * La rivalidad Xiadany-Magnética comienza en este episodio * Se mencionan las canciones Boulevard of Broken Dreams, Despacito, Te Boté y El Ansioso * Los chicos cantan y corean De Música Ligera * Se revela que el virus Spectrum tiene forma de pastilla * Se forma un nuevo equipo provisional * Se revela el nombre de Importal * Se utiliza Alien X por primera vez * Se revela que Serena en esta línea del tiempo es la que ve por la guerra, no así Bellicus, es el pacífico * Coss muere, pero después revive * El Universo es reconstruído * Magnética casi sacrifica el Dualnatrix * El Dualnatrix de Magnética pierde el Control Maestro tras el daño realizado por Spectrum * Se utiliza al primer Supremo * No se sabe de donde Charlie sacó el arma, se supone que aquí es donde hubo una escena fuera de cámara, donde Coss les dio armamento de emergencia en la pijamada * El virus Spectrum es encapsulado y guardado por Coss ** Más tarde, los Plomeros lo pondrían en cuarentena * Vilgax se dirige hacia la Tierra para pelear contra Coss Categoría:Episodios de Coss: La Historia del Fin del Universo Categoría:Coss: La Historia del Fin del Universo Categoría:Episodios